nasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vin Diesel
Vin Diesel (Real Name: Burke Sinclair Madden; July 18, 1949) is an American semi-retired actor, film producer and director, TV personality, motorcycle builder & enthusiast, retired musician, former lead singer & founding member of Judas Priest, and was the first lead guitarist for Ozzy Osourne, as well as the founder of of the "Diesel's" restaurant chain. He is well known worldwide for his "tough guy" image, and Hollywood action hero status as after all it was him who revolutionized the slasher, thriller, crime, and action film genres in the 1970s and is considered as one of the founding fathers of the Heavy metal genre along with his former band Judas Priest, and even was honored with the title of "Metal God" along with his former band. He won his first Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for The Godfather (1972), followed by a Best Actor Academy Award for the groundbreaking, high-influential Death Wish, Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in The Gambler, and also followed by a long list. His most popular film roles are as Paul Kersey in the Death Wish film series, Tony Montana in Scarface, Jake LaMotta in Raging Bull, John McClane in the Die Hard film series, Eric "Rick" Masters in To Live And Die In L.A, Randy "The Ram" Robinson in The Wrestler, Michael Myers in Halloween film series, Frank Castle in The Punisher, The Joker in The Dark Knight, Lt. Nikolai Rachenko in the popular Scorpion film series, Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski in The Big Lebowski, Neil McCauley in Heat, Richard B. Riddick in the Chronicles of Riddick series, Toorop in Babylon A.D, Hostage, Get Carter, Darth Vader in the Star Wars original trilogy as well as let his voice for Darth Vader in the third prequel film Revenge of the Sith, Surrogates, John Milton in The Devil's Advocate, Stavros in Double Team, James "Jimmy" Monroe in Cop Out, Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski in The Whole Nine Yards, Chris Varick in Boiler Room, Butch 'Bullet' Stein in Bullet. He has since semi-retired from actively acting to a quite life in Bluff Springs He is the father of Russell Madden, Benji Madden, Joel Madden, , Avy Madden, Brian Madden, Angelica Madden, Saide Madden, and Elizabeth Madden from his first wife Sascha Czack; Rumer Madden, Scott Madden, Nick Madden, Troy Madden, Tallulah Madden from his second wife Demi Moore. Since his semi-retirement, Vin Diesel founded his own restaurant chain called "Diesel's" (in which he is the head chef when not out of county) in his hometown of Bluff Springs, Texas. The restaurant features: BBQ cuisine, Tex-Mex cuisine, Soul food, and Cajun food. He also owns large ranch up in the wilderness of Bluff Springs where he also owns a huge mansion. Within his ranch, he also has a huge garden where plants black eyed peas, jalapeno, chili peppers, marijuana (all kinds of strains) that are kept in an underground place, onions, tomatoes and other fruits & vegetables. He also owns a cheetah named Simbad that he has for over 10 years, his diamondback rattlesnake named Slash that he had for 16 years, his dogs Balto (silver Siberian husky), Burton (a sable colored siberian husky; brother of Balto).